Meet the Family
by fenfeiikou
Summary: Several months into their (admittedly) secretive relationship, Togami meets Naegi's family.
1. Chapter 1

Surprisingly, this was all Togami's idea.

He brought it up at dinner a few weeks prior, completely out of the blue. They were at Togami's manor in the stillness of evening, enjoying the company in the midst of their busy lives. Relaxedly daydreaming, Naegi casually swirled pasta around his fork with arms rested on the table when Togami broke the comfortable silence.

"Naegi, I want to meet your family," he said sternly, unshakingly, the way he naturally says anything, really. But despite being familiar with the hard tone of voice, Naegi certainly wasn't used to the request. After a cough, he took his arms off the table and sat up straight, looking at his boyfriend with an incredulous expression.

"Wait, what?" He needed to make sure he heard correctly.

Togami leaned away from the table and crossed his arms. "Are you deaf? I want to meet your family."

So he did hear correctly, but loads of questions immediately popped into Naegi's mind. Eyebrows raised and head tilted in curiosity, he began voicing his concerns. "I thought you didn't want us to be public."

Togami took only a moment to think. "You're correct, I do not want the prying public to know of our relationship. But your immediate family isn't the paparazzi."

Naegi replied with the first thing that came to mind, a habit he was resolved to break. "You never know, they might sell information to magazines or something."

Togami scoffed, looking skeptical. "...Odd claim. Do you really believe your family would do that?"

"Well, obviously not, but it's good to be careful." Naegi chuckled tensely in an awkward pause. He hoped Togami would drop the subject, but of course, he wasn't the type to disregard what he wants without a definitive answer. Not only that, but he was also incredibly perceptive; he caught onto Naegi's uncertainty quickly in the hopes of dispelling it.

"You're uneasy. Why? For someone so adamantly optimistic, you don't seem to have a positive outlook on this."

'_Why? Well, for a billion reasons,'_ Naegi thought, lips pursed in consideration. '_What if they don't approve? What if Komaru doesn't like him? Are we ready for such a big step? What if I mess up? What if Togami messes up? Oh God, what if they see him as rude? Well, he is, but he just needs warming up to. A lot of it. But still-' _

Togami interrupted his thoughts. "Talk, Naegi."

"What if… What if they don't like you?" He began.

"Don't be irrational. We wouldn't know until after I meet them. Furthermore, for what reasons would they not like me?" Narcissistic as usual.

"Uh, well," Naegi began, "and don't take offense to this, but, you can be pretty… mean, sometimes. Especially to people you just met." That was an understatement.

He shrugged. "...Naturally. I didn't get far in life by allowing others to step over me. But it's also a matter of not being perpetually cruel when playing nice would prove more advantageous. For instance, hypothetically, if I so wanted someone to invest in my company, I wouldn't harshly order. I would act with respect towards the person; in their instance, they wouldn't give money to a bum with vicious requests, they would invest with an agreeable individual who upholds mutual respect."

Naegi was lost. "O-Okay? And your point is…"

"I've played the role of 'agreeable, respectful individual' before, and I will do it for your family." At that, Naegi blushed and chuckled.

"Alright, well, we'll see," Naegi smiled slightly and joked, "but if you can be nice, then you should prove it with me more often, don't you think?"

Togami scoffed. "You misunderstand, Makoto. I _act_ nice with ulterior motives. Don't test me." He narrowed his eyes as Naegi's smile grew bigger.

"Suuuuure." Naegi chuckled.

After a sigh, Togami continued, "So, are we in agreement? Will you introduce me to your family?" He sounded uncharacteristically sincere. It was adorably endearing, and Naegi didn't think he could deny when it was clear that he had put quite a lot of thought into it...

Naegi breathed and smiled. "Okay."

Togami wanted to arrange a meeting time as soon as possible. Right when the dishes were put away, he pulled out his phone, opened a calendar application, and looked for a date where they were both free. This proved difficult, given Togami's busy work schedule and Naegi's hectic college life, but eventually they decided on November 15th, a Saturday night about three weeks from then. They would invite Naegi's family to Togami's mansion to have dinner and socialize in the privacy of Togami's home, away from the press.

Then it was just a matter of communicating with Naegi's family.

"Where is your phone? We'll call them now," said Togami in a sharp voice as his eyes scanned the room.

"Right now?" Naegi pulled his phone from his back pocket.

"Yes, now, Makoto." Naegi knew it was futile to protest, so he simply pressed the buttons to call his parents' home number and put the phone up to his ear.

After a few moments, someone picked up on the other line. "Hello?" He recognized his younger sister Komaru's voice, who was still a teenager and lived with their parents.

"Hey Komaru, it's Makoto. Can you please put mom or dad on the phone?"

"Alright," she said before she covered the speaker and yelled "Mom! Makoto's on the phone and he wants to talk to you!"

Another few seconds passed until Makoto was greeted with the cheerful voice of his mother. "Makoto! Hi sweetie, you haven't called in a long time, how are you?"

"I'm good Mom, sorry I haven't called in a while." Togami looked at him rigidly, expectantly. "Anyway, are you, Dad, and Komaru, busy on the night of November fifteenth? It's a Saturday."

A pause. "Hm, I'll have to check with your father, but I don't think Komaru and I are busy. Why?"

'_Oh God, time to drop the bomb,' _Naegi thought, anxiously playing with the zipper of his jacket_._ "Uh, I want you all to meet my," he gulped. "boyfriend."

A pause. A long one. Now, his family knew he was bisexual for a long time, but he'd never before brought a boy home. Or anyone, actually. This was all completely new to him. "Um, hello?" He said to make sure someone was still on the phone. He heard some shuffling from the other side, as well as the words "computer" and "look up". Naegi shifted uncomfortably.

"Hi Makoto. What's his name?" His mother said in a seemingly sweet, sing-song voice, but he was willing to bet that it was filled with overprotective motherly venom.

"Um, his first name's Byakuya." He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but with Togami next to him, Naegi felt helplessly embarrassed.

"Mhm. And his last name?"

"T-Togami. Byakuya Togami."

"Hm," Another uncomfortably long pause. Naegi kept his eyes on the floor, tugging at the hem of his jacket. "Makoto, this is quite interesting! It seems your boyfriend shares a name with a celebrity of sorts! The head of the Togami Conglomerate, it says. That's funny, isn't it? I think I've seen him on the news before."

'_Oh, great.' _Naegi closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead. "Mom, my boyfriend doesn't share that name. H-he _is_ the Byakuya Togami you're talking about." At this point, Togami was able to infer what was happening and chuckled to himself. Naegi felt his cheeks flush red with embarrassment. "My boyfriend is the head of the Togami Conglomerate."

Silence from the other line. Complete silence. Awkward, seemingly endless, anxiety-inducing silence. Naegi was convinced that she had hung up until he heard a faint hum. "Hm. He's rich." A simple statement with a touch of hostility. '_Oh, boy.'_

"Yeah, I know."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Well, uh… We can talk about that when you come to meet him!" Togami beckoned for Naegi to give him the phone. Naegi blinked, raised a finger, and said, "Hey Mom, Togami's here. Would you like to talk to him?"

"No, no no no, it's fine! Just give me the details of when and where we get to meet him." So Naegi did. Togami's mansion, November fifteenth, around six in the evening.

"Okay, Makoto. We'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too." End call. Naegi let out a breath.

"So?" Togami asked as Naegi pocketed his phone.

"We are a go, I guess."

And now it was November 15th, 5:45 p.m. Naegi, wearing a sleek, white button-down shirt with a light gray vest and black jeans (an outfit picked by none other than Togami), paced restlessly across the foyer of Togami's mansion. He bit at his lip, looking from the floor, to the clock, then to the door over and over again.

Togami, after making final preparations for dinner (or rather, ordering his servants to arrange everything), sauntered to his boyfriend's aid. Pushing his white frame glasses further up the bridge of his nose, he observed how obviously and charmingly nervous Naegi was. It was 5:50 now, and with every ticking moment he could see how tense this was making him.

"Relax, Naegi," Togami said with a commanding voice, though he didn't mean for it to be perceived that way. His voice was naturally rough and strict, but Naegi had a talent of understanding the meaning behind his harsh exterior. Just one of the plethora of reasons why Togami was so smitten with him. "This is your family. There really is no need to be so apprehensive."

Naegi stopped pacing and looked up to him, a hesitant little smile on his face. "Yeah, nerves, I guess. I don't want to mess this up."

"Of course, " Togami stepped closer. "I'll guide you through it. I am Byakuya Togami, after all."

"Pft, yeah," Naegi chuckled at such a cheesy statement. He stepped forward to meet Togami in an embrace, standing on his toes for a moment to plant a soft kiss onto Togami's cheek. The latter blushed, and was about to make an undoubtedly snarky comment when they heard the doorbell ring.

Naegi, like a deer in the headlights, turned and gulped as Togami took a step to answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the door opened, Makoto's father, mother, and sister greeted them with a resounding "Hello!" Makoto tried to calm his nerves and stepped forward with a smile, embracing them with open arms. From his peripheral vision, he noticed Togami didn't don his customary scowl, nor were his eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, boredom, or frustration. No, instead he looked calm, unperturbed, not exactly smiling, but his eyes shone bright with azure. He looked… Different, to say the least. Makoto wasn't sure if he really was putting on a front, but if he was, he was doing a damn good job at it.

"Welcome, it's a pleasure to meet you." Togami said, cadence and tone not nearly as strict as Makoto was accustomed to. Togami shook his parents' hands and gestured to allow them into the home. He began leading them towards the dining room. "We're having Italian for dinner; I hope that's fine," he said over his shoulder. Makoto was sure he was dreaming: Togami was being unbelievably hospitable.

"That sounds wonderful." Makoto's father said as he caught up with Togami's stride.

"Mhm, it smells delicious!" said Makoto's mother.

Meanwhile, Makoto and Komaru straggled behind, taking the time to catch up with each other.

"So, how've you been, Komaru?" Makoto asked, messing with her brown shoulder-length hair.

"Been doing pretty well." She pat her hair back into place. A mischievous grin pulled at the edges of her lips. "You seem to be doing well too," she elbowed him playfully. "I didn't know you were a gold digger."

"Komaru!" He blushed, mouth agape. "I-I'm not-"

She laughed. "Yeah, yeah, just kidding." Makoto rolled his eyes, still left with a hint of bashfulness, but chuckled along nonetheless.

Togami half-turned to look at them as they entered the dining room. "What's funny?"

"Nothing!" Makoto and Komaru said simultaneously. Out of the corner of his eyes, Togami saw their parents grin light-heartedly. He found their familial bond to be quite cute, and he couldn't help but feel a bit envious.

Once they were all seated at the table, maids and butlers presented the meal masterfully, an appetizing aroma permeating throughout the room. Makoto's family admired the atmosphere in wonder.

"You didn't have to do so much!" Makoto's mother exclaimed, clasping her hands together. "It's all very beautiful, thank you." Her husband nodded in agreement.

"It wasn't a problem," he motioned his hand with a wave. "Anything for Makoto's family."

Makoto reddened. How Togami was being so courteous was beyond him. He was certain it was a miracle; that or Togami was devastatingly sick and shocking amiability was the symptom. Or he was kidnapped and replaced with a compassionate look-alike. Either way, Makoto wasn't complaining, not exactly, the night thus far was pleasant, but still… Unnatural.

They began their meals in relative peace, until the family started asking questions. Makoto, although antsy, remained aware of Togami's answers, ready to correct or clarify if need be.

"So, how did you two meet?" Makoto's mom asked, twirling pasta around her fork, listening intently.

"Through a mutual friend, or acquaintance rather, in my instance, at a banquet her family hosted. The Kirigiri family, if I remember correctly." Togami answered eloquently.

"Yep," Makoto affirmed. "You guys remember Kyouko, right? My friend from high school?"

"Mhm," said Makoto's father. "Are you too still close?"

"Yeah," he replied. "She's just been really busy since then. She became a world-famous private investigator, y'know?"

"World-famous, hm?" his mother said. "Is that how you know her, Togami?"

Togami thought about that. "I suppose. Our families have assisted one another in the past." He left it at that; no need to divulge in legalities unless they ask.

Luckily, they didn't. But it was Komaru who spoke up next. "Ahem," she looked up from her food. "Excuse me, Togami, I have a few questions for you."

"Hm?" All eyes were on her.

"What's Makoto's favorite color?" Her eyes were wide, expectant.

After a moment, Togami made sense of what she was trying to accomplish: examine his worthiness as her brother's boyfriend. He simpered. "Green, the color of four-leaf clovers and his favorite jacket."

Komaru nodded, slightly impressed. Her parents smiled in amusement.

Makoto looked utterly bewildered. "Komaru, what does that have to do w-"

"Shush." She lifted a finger to silence him. Makoto shrugged but decided not to object again. "When's Makoto's birthday?"

"February 5th. He's an Aquarius."

"His favorite animal?"

"Bears."

"Favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"His height?"

"160 centimeters, or five feet and three inches."

She looked very impressed, nodding and pursing her lips in thought. "Hm! I actually didn't know the last one myself. I'll just assume you're right."

"He is," Makoto added.

Togami sat back into his chair, a smug look on his face. Makoto's parents continued smiling at each other while Makoto scratched the back of his head, blushing. They continued eating in contentment with the occasional question in between.

"So, how long have you two been together?" said their mother, leaning on the table in anticipation.

Togami and Makoto looked at each other before the former answered. "I believe we'll reach our nine-month anniversary on the 20th of this month."

"What do you do for a living?" asked Makoto's father.

"I'm currently the C.E.O of the Togami Conglomerate," was Togami's brief answer. Makoto was surprised that he didn't boast about himself or his company more.

"Is it true that you're a billionaire?" Komaru inquired.

He tapped his chin. "Indeed; I have been since I was sixteen, actually." Makoto thought it so peculiar to hear him say that without sounding overbearing or pompous.

"Wow, amazing!" Komaru said, incredulous.

"Very impressive." Their father added.

The evening was going smoothly; it continued on with inquiries Togami was prepared for, Makoto's family looking astonished at Togami's tales of success, and Makoto, despite being embarrassed occasionally, was impressed with Togami's behavior and felt blissful in the presence of his family. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits and Makoto was extremely grateful for that.

Until Makoto's mother touched on a particularly sensitive topic.

"How's your relationship with your parents?"

Makoto paled and looked to his boyfriend, but the latter didn't flinch or look troubled in the least. He answered with the same imperturbability and composure as the previous questions.

"Ah, they actually passed away a long time ago." That was partially a lie. His father had passed away several years before, but he never knew his biological mother. He honestly didn't care for them though, they were never really involved in his upbringing at all. Makoto knew the truth, but Togami shot a sharp glance at him that screamed to remain silent. So he did.

"Oh," the family became silent and the mood dropped a bit. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Togami shook his head. "Don't be. It was quite a long while ago, anyway."

Then they were sitting in uneasy silence. Makoto was sure the situation couldn't get any more tense, but with his luck, of course it would. Somehow, out of all the questions in the world, Komaru asked the next worst one.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Makoto's lips quirked and he gawked at Togami, who, again, didn't seem to be dismayed, but rather apathetic. "I'm afraid not, no."

Makoto, unsure of what else to do, brought a hand under the table to hold Togami's. He gently squeezed in an attempt to comfort him, running his thumb over the knuckles. He repeated this with soothing tenderness, looking at his boyfriend with a mien that seemed to say 'Are you okay?' Togami just squeezed his hand in response. Makoto was sure that if his family wasn't there, he would have jerked his hand away by now and dismissed his affection, but the tips of his ears were turning red in the most darling way, and he could feel Togami's warmth radiate from his hand, so he selfishly relished in his boyfriend's moment of rare vulnerability.

That's when Komaru spoke up with a touch of determination in her sincere voice, and what she said managed to make the situation infinitely better.

"Wrong," she said, the lines of her eyes crinkling as she smiled, "You have me now!"

At first, Makoto was completely taken aback by his sister's bold statement. Eyes wide, he took his hand out of Togami's on instinct and looked to the three of them, who he was certain would share the same shock.

And they did, for a moment, but their following expressions were what really surprised him. His parents weren't paralyzed with anger or mortified from their daughter's assured claim; no, his mother looked at Togami with a soft gaze free of pretense, and his father regarded Komaru with a chuckle, eyes closed in a heartwarming grin. Togami looked down at the table with eyes of muted delight, a light smile of half amusement and half sentimentality gracing his features. Makoto was sure he'd only seen his boyfriend look so genuinely pleased one other time, and that was after their first date. Makoto realized that, at least for that one instant, Togami wasn't feigning anything, wasn't hidden behind a tough mask of hostility and cynicism.

Makoto loved that very rare but very real expression. As a smile formed on his own lips, he concluded that introducing Togami to his family was an excellent idea.

The rest of the evening passed like a breeze. After many shared laughs and interesting (and slightly embarrassing, on Makoto's end) stories, Makoto's father announced it was getting late and it was time they take their leave. Hand in hand, Togami and Makoto escorted them to the door.

"Thank you for such a lovely evening," Makoto's mother said.

"Treat my brother well, okay?" Komaru said pointedly.

"Of course," Togami said. Makoto blushed as Togami addressed his parents, "I would greatly enjoy for you all to visit again."

"Definitely. Thank you for having us," said Makoto's father.

They said their goodbyes, Makoto giving a quick hug to all of them. The couple watched as they drove away, closing the door as soon as the car lights vanished.

After a pause, Togami let out a heavy breath. "That was absolutely exhausting," Togami said, immediately sounding abrasive. He crossed his arms, reverting back into his sour self.

"Was it?" Naegi asked, a hint of a grin still lingering on his face.

"You haven't the slightest idea," they walked to the living room. "I haven't been that congenial for a while. You're welcome."

"Pft, yeah, yeah," Makoto said, crashing onto the couch. Feeling the comfiness of it made him realize how tired he truly felt. Togami sat beside him, stroking his soft hair between his fingertips. They remained like this for a while, reflecting on their eventful evening.

Togami spoke first ."You're quite like your parents, I've observed."

"Really?" Makoto looked up at him drowsily, gray-green eyes meeting cerulean. "How?"

"Very open, trusting, accepting. Dangerously so." He took off his glasses, placing it on the table before him. "It's somewhat… Endearing."

"Hm," Makoto hummed, dozing off. He leaned on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Do you think I've won your parents over?" Togami asked, glancing at Makoto's worn-out expression.

"Mhm." He answered idly, eyes closed.

"I seemed to leave a shockingly good impression with your sister, wouldn't you agree?"

"Mhm."

"...Are you going to respond that way regardless of what I ask?"

"Mhm."

Togami sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're tired. We're going to bed."

"Mhm," Makoto murmured as Togami stood, wrapping one arm around Makoto's back and the other under his legs to carry him.

Togami was a step from their bedroom when he decided to say, in a whisper, "Makoto, I love you."

A pause. "Mm," Makoto stirred. "I love you too."

A/N: Some notes about my choices in the fic:  
>'Why did you make Makoto's favorite color green?' It was either that or red, since he has highlights of it throughout his normal outfit.<br>'Why did you make Makoto's favorite food ramen?' Mainly because of this picture: [ . /ba039c49071501586f50e4297823b0aa/tumblr_mv9rfeBRAx1sdih19o1_ ] It was either that or eggs, because, well, you probably know why.  
>'Why did you put their anniversary on the 20th?" Well, if you count back from November, then it means their relationship started on March 20th, which happens to be Proposal Day! Cute, huh?<br>'Togami was a billionaire since 16?" I kinda estimated the age based on canon and on the Japanese school system. In the game, he said he had a personal fund of 400 billion yen, which is about 3 billion in USD. In the game he was probably about 16 or 17, but in this fic he's in college, so that personal fund most likely would have grown. Mental!  
>'Togami's relationship with his parents?" In the game, Togami reveals that the head of the family doesn't have one partner, but multiple people across the world of (apparently) the 'finest quality.' In Togami's case, his father had multiple wives, which could probably explain why Togami wouldn't be too close to his biological mother.<p>

Thanks very much for reading!


End file.
